Unfair (REMAKE RE-POST)
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: YaGook High School, tempat di mana tak ada satu pun siswa yang mau bergaul dengan anak-anak tertindas. Maka apa jadinya kalau siswa kasta atas nomor satu mempunyai 'hubungan' dengan bahan bullying satu sekolah? [Prolog] [EXO FF! DLDR! RnR! GS! Bullying!] [KaiSoo-KaiDO] [All Member] ["Sayang, janji pada ibu dan ayah. Kau harus jaga Kyungie baik-baik, oke?"/"O-oke, Ma."]


**_Disclaimer :_**

Tokoh milik Tuhan, orang tua dan Agensi mereka. Tapi cerita, pairing, dan **Park** **Chanyeol** _real_ milik Liyeol! =3= *tampol dedek*

Hanya fiksi absurd yang tetiba mengambang di otak Li =w= _Original my imagination_!

Jangan di bawa baper. _Di bawa asik ajaaa_ =v=

.

.

* * *

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **EXO FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

| | **KaiSoo - KaiDO** | |

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Prologue_** ** _:_** ** _This begins._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[]

.

.

.

...

YaGook High School, tempat di mana tak ada satu pun siswa sekolah yang mau bergaul dengan anak-anak ter _bully_.

Lebih tepatnya, _tak ada yang mau tertular tetes kesialan dari anak-anak itu_.

Terlebih golongan kasta atas siswa yang berlebel ' _popular_ ' di sekolah— _sekaligus biang dari adanya pengintimidasian yang terjadi_.

Mereka tidak mau ikut andil; apalagi berurusan dengan anak-anak ter _bully_ , meski sebenarnya karena mereka lah anak-anak itu tak mendapat kehidupan sekolah yang normal.

Akan menjadi noda bagi para kasta atas bila di ketahui mempunyai hubungan dengan para anak ter _bully_ , apapun hubungan mereka. Pertemanan, tetangga, sahabat, bahkan kerabat sekalipun. Siswa kasta atas tak akan segan-segan memutus tali persaudaraan mereka dan berakhir menjauhi anak ter _bully_ itu. Tak ingin namanya tercoret dari daftar kasta atas, pun tak ingin dipandang rendah oleh siswa lainnya.

 _Hal yang akan jadi Bencana_.

Dan bencana itulah yang kini di hadapankan seorang Kim Jongin; siswa _nomor satu_ dengan kesombongan luar biasa melebihi siswa-siswa kasta atas lainnya.

Ibunya seorang _single parent_ kurang lebih enam tahun terakhir sejak umurnya 12 tahun. Kabar bagus, beberapa bulan lalu ibunya berkata mempunyai kekasih dan mereka akan segera menikah. Jongin tak mempermasalahkan itu, meskipun ia siswa yang tergolong (sangat) sombong di sekolah; namun dirinya anak yang terlampau baik hati dan penurut di rumah— _perlu diketahui ia amat-sangat mencintai ibunya_ , bahkan keputusan yang diambil sang ibu untuk menikah lagi adalah idenya.

Jadi jelas, tatkala sang ibu berkata ' _Mama akan menikah_ '—dengan senyum mengembang. Ia menanggapi dengan tersenyum lebih lebar seiring raut bahagia merekah di wajah tampannya, lalu berkata: ' _Lakukan, Ma. Segera mungkin_ '.

 _Anak yang berbakti_.

Ibunya sudah sering menceritakan dan mempertemukan Jongin pada kekasihnya, seiring itu terjadi, selalu saja terpancar raut bahagia yang melekat pada wajah cantik wanita itu. Jongin telah mengenal baik pria yang dicintai sang ibu, seorang duda dengan satu anak berdarah A; berkeperibadian hangat, lembut, juga pekerja keras. Pria itu telah menganggap dan menyayanginya selayak buah hatinya sendiri, membuat Jongin nyaman dan dengan senang hati menerima pria itu masuk ke dalam keluarga kecilnya bersama sang ibu— _meski ia mempunyai satu persyaratan yang mau tak mau harus dituruti, karena ini seperti kewajiban yang musti dilaksanakan calon ayah barunya serta sang ibu kandung._

Hal yang tidak terlalu berat, namun cukp rumit.

 ** _Jongin tidak mau mengganti marganya._**

Kim Jongin, tetap menjadi Kim Jongin. Tak akan berubah jadi apapun. Ia lahir dangan marga Kim, dan hingga mati pun akan tetap menjadi Kim. Karena dia mencintai dan sangat menghargai mendiang sang ayah yang meninggal karena leukemia enam tahun silam.

 _Ya, bocah itu anak yang berbakti memang_.

Mengesampingkan masalah perjanjian marga yang direspon baik oleh ibu dan calon ayahnya. Jongin yakin, sang ibu akan segera mendapat kebahagiaannya kembali. Di saat itu terjadi, Jongin pun akan kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

 _Tapi kebahagiaan yang ia bayangkan tak seindah kenyataan yang ia terima dengan akal sehat._

Karena saat ini, setelah selesainya resepsi dan resminya sang ibu berganti marga meninggalkannya, ia musti di hadapkan dengan seorang remaja yang kini bernotabene _'saudari'_ -nya.

Jongin ingat, ayah tirinya pernah berkata bahwa ia mempunyai putri seusianya, pun berseragam di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dan kini Jongin merasa _tidak waras_ karena ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, sensasi raut bahagia sang ibu terlalu membuainya tanpa pikir panjang. Pun merutuki segenap kebodohannya kala _selalu_ punya kesibukan lain di luar rumah saat _mereka_ akan dipertemukan.

Sampai di sinilah dermaga otaknya mengalami surut pasang kronis, pening menyambut rotasi imajinasi Jongin seketika, membawanya tergugu saat _Tuhan membuat detik ini menjadi kali pertama mereka bertemu_ ; di depan rumah baru keluarga kecil mereka, di hadapan ayah tiri dan ibunya.

Maka Jongin mengeratkan rahang tegas, tepat dua detik selepas netranya bertemu sepasang obsidian besar di depannya. Mengepal tangan frustasi sampai buku jemarinya memutih; menggantung tegak di sisi tubuh.

' _Tolol_ — _Idiot! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya, hah?!_ ' si Kim meracau dalam batin, adrenalinnya menggebu isyarat peperangan, retinanya berpendar memberi tikaman mutlak pada wajah cantik di depannya yang seakan tak mempunyai beban.

" _Bangsat_!" tak kentara Jongin mendesis, berlanjut keserampangan gigi-giginya menggigiti bagaian dalam bibir bawah. Rahangnya kembali mengeras kala wajah datar saudarinya tak kunjung mengalih perhatian, tetap mengusung _hampa_ ke arahnya, kentara jelas tak peduli tanpa tertutup alih-alih.

Jongin kenal perempuan ini, remaja cantik yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, anak dari sang ayah tiri, jahanam yang kini bergelar _saudari_ untuknya, bajingan yang dalam hitungan menit akan tinggal satu atap dengannya. _Bedebah_ _yang sangat Jongin kenal_ (bahkan seluruh siswa sekolahnya pun kenal) _adalah_ _anak terhina satu sekolah_.

Mangsa empuk bahan aniaya. Siswi yang mempunyai kehidupan sekolah tiga ratu enam puluh derajat berbanding dengannya _. Do, Kyung, Soo_.

— _fucking bitches._

"Kau—" ucap Jongin tertahan, merasa lehernya tercekik sekedar buat bicara.

Selama hening merajai untuk itu, Kyungsoo mengambil inisiatif membalas, "Hai," tak luput mengganti raut datarnya, lantas tatkala ia melanjutkan dengan ekspresi serupa, ia sadar remaja di depannya kehilangan seluruh rasionalitas atas mukjizat Tuhan, " _Kai_."

Ada kilap amarah terpancar dari bagaimana retiana Jongin menyalak, otaknya kosong namun secarik memorinya berkata; bahwa sebuah penghinaan nama panggilannya terbaca begitu kasual dari celah bibir siswa _bully_ an. Namun emosinya lebur saat suara lembut ibunya berkumandang di tengah sunyi.

"O—kalian saling mengenal?" ada seserpih keterkejutan dalam intonasi wanita itu, lalu nadanya lantas berubah antusias ketika memfokuskan retina pada darah dagingnya, "Sayang, kau kenal Kyungsoo?"

Maka hening mendominasi setelahnya.

Cukup lama karena Jongin tak kunjung menanggapi, pertanyaan sang ibu membuat lidahnya kelu beriring jalur respirasinya tersumbat. Tak lagi merasakan kaki-kakinya berpijak pada dunia.

Ia kenal Kyungsoo? _Jelas_ , bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenali siswi paling absolut dikerjai grombolannya?

Dan Jongin tetap diam sampai Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengambil jawab, menoleh untuk menghadap ibu barunya dengan Jongin yang masih setia lepas dari raganya, " _Tentu_. Tak ada yang tidak mengenalnya di sekolah, Ma."

Ma? _Mama_?

Jongin membelalakan mata, rohnya kembali masuk memberi aksen mendebarkan yang membuat otaknya hampir meledak. Denyut di kepalanya luar biasa menyakitkan, tak memberi ampun bahkan hingga sepasang onixnya berkilap basah. _Apa dosanya di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai di hadapkan dengan jurang neraka seperti ini_?

Kehidupannya sudah hampir sempurna— _oh_! Yang benar saja! Jika Tuhan mau mempermainkannya, tidakkah ini terlalu kelewatan?

Rahang dan genggaman tangannya semakin mengeras menahan emosi, telinganya sudah merah menahan dingin udara luar juga kekesalan yang terlalu rumit dilampiaskan.

Sementara dirinya terngah direndung prahara batin, sang ibu terkekeh pelan, "Bagus kalau begitu, kalian bisa jadi teman akrab di sekolah 'kan?" berkata dengan senyum mengembang yang menawan, dan melanjuti seakan tanpa dosa, "Sayang, janji pada ibu dan ayah. Kau harus jaga Kyungie baik-baik, oke?"

 _Bom_. Entah ada bom meledak di mana, Jongin merasa sebuah nuklir baru saja memporakporandakan dirinya hingga menjadi potongan kecil dan melebur bersama angin. Bukan salahnya 'kan kalau keinginannya saat ini hanya kemunculan _black hole_ di tempatnya berpijak, menelannya bulat-bulat dan mengenyahkan segenap histori kehidupannya.

Hatinya hancur, emosinya membuncah, tubuhnya lemas.

Tuhan, atau siapapun, _tolong bangunkan Jongin dari mimpi buruk yang terburuk dalam mimpinya ini_.

"O- _oke_ , Ma."

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **Unfair**

— _the worst; could be the best_ —

( _Pilihan orang tua adalah yang terbaik_. _Setidaknya itu yang sejak lama Jongin percayai._ )

.

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || T+ || Typo || **GS** || _Bullying_!

[Drama **—** Romance **—** Family **—** Friend-ship]

.

* * *

...

Jam istirahat telah memasuki waktunya, sebagian besar siswa YaGook berlari ke kantin dan selebihnya memilih tinggal di kelas atau berhambur ke lapangan.

Sama hal dengan Jongin dan kawan-kawannya, lima siswa kalangan atas yang dikenal sebagai EXO grup. Dikenali begitu oleh seluruh penguni sekolah karena kelimanya seakan memiliki figur seperti planet EXO; yang dulu disebut akan menjadi bumi kedua, namun nyatanya para astronom mengungkapkan planet tersebut selayak dunia ajaib yang lebih mirip neraka.

Berisi pelajar berstandar _internasional_ dengan prestasi yang tak lagi diragukan. Siswa-siswa terpelajar, sopan, pun begitu baik _dari luar_. Para murid berlatar belakang terpandang.

 _Pertama_ , Park Chanyeol; putra Park Jinyoung, seorang pengusaha sukses yang berkecimpung di dunia keras bawah tanah. Pemilik Sanaun Saloon, bar besar di daerah Gangnam. Mungkin dari luar tak begitu kentara, namun bukan rahasia umum ayah siswa ini mengendalikan faksi-faksi tinggi _gangster_ di bawah telapak kakinya. Sedangkan ibunya wanita biasa yang sibuk mengurus rumah tangga.

 _Kedua_ , Byun Baekhyun; putri tiri seorang politikus tinggi Korea, Byun Heebong, serta putri sulung desainer ternama Yoo Inna. Perlu diketahui, _memang rumit mengatakannya_ , namun Baekhyun tak pernah menganggap ia memiliki orang tua lagi selepas sang ibu memilih bercerai dengan ayah biologisnya untuk menikahi pria tua itu. Perbedaan usia keduanya jauh, sangat jauh.

 _Ketiga_ , Huang Zitao; putri sulung Huang Xiaoming, pria berkebangsan Cina yang menetap di Korea berkat pernikahannya dengan aktris papan atas negara negri gingseng tersebut, Jeon Somin. Pria tegas, sang presdir sekaligus pemilik yayasan YaGook High School dengan koneksinya di bidang pendidikan yang luas.

 _Keempat_ , Oh Sehun; darah daging _tunggal_ milyuner sibuk, Oh Jiho. Konglomerat _singgle parent_ yang menguasai jalur perdagangan empat negara besar; dibidang _fashion_ , pangan, pun teknologi. Istrinya, ibu Sehun, meninggal akibat kecelakaan di musim panas tiga tahun silam— _hal yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka tak berlangsung baik sebagai putra dan ayah._

 _Terakhir_ , Kim Jongin; sudah diketahui ibunya _singgel parent_ yang kembali menikah berkat usulnya. Putra berbakti yang lahir dari rahim wanita cantik, Jun Jihyun; salah satu perwakilan Korea yang diklaim sebagai duta perserikatan bangsa, perempuan cerdas yang baik hati. Mesti menjadi janda diusia pernikahannya ke tiga belas, namun kembali menikah setelah tujuh tahun menjanda, dengan pria hangat yang dikenalnya melalui rekan kerja. Pemegang saham pertambangan pemasok batu bara ke Korea, duda anak satu yang bercerai dengan istrinya karena selisih paham, Do Giseok.

 _Lima siswa teratas di garis siswa kasta atas, pun lima siswa terangkuh dari segelintir siswa paling angkuh._

Rombongan terpandang sebagai sumber awal terjadinya penindasan yang mewabah di YaGook. Perlu diketahui, _tak termasuk Sehun_ kalau rombongan yang dimaksud _keseluruhan_ dari lima sekawan itu, karena si Oh bukan tipikal siswa yang gemar menindas dengan kuasanya, tak tertarik ikut campur ketika kawan-kawannya mulai beraksi— _urgensi lain dari_ _wanti-wanti nama baik sang ayah pun turut andil mengendalikan prilakunya sedari kecil._

Yah, tidak sepenuhnya tak tertarik sebenarnya. Karena ada kala ia ikut turun tangan menghajar _mangsa_ kawan-kawannya ketika batin remajanya sudah tak sanggup menanggung beban yang dipupuk sang ayah. Menjadikannya butuh pelampiasan secara _physical_.

.

Sama hal seperti saat ini, di ramainya kantin pada jam istirahat. Mereka berlima duduk pada salah satu meja di pokok kantin dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung pada taman belakang sekolah. Satu tempat yang selalu mereka pilih kalau-kalau jam istirahat tiba.

"Baekie, sayangku, _saranghae_ ," itu bisikan canda Chanyeol yang menyamankan kepala di bahu Baekhyun.

Si Byun mengernyit sebentar, terlalu hapal kelakuan kawannya yang sudah terkenal idiot meski keturunan bandit terselubung. Masih mengunyah acar dari nampan kantinnya sebelum menelan potongan tipis itu biasa, tak membiarkan si Park membaca geriknya yang tengah mengeratkan pegangan pada sumpit di genggamannya kini. Lantas menarik napas beberapa sekon sebelum dengan cepat mendaratkannya di kening Chanyeol serampangan, "Mati kau, Park! Mati sana!"

"Ah!— _ah_! Baekie, sakit _babe_!— _aduh_!" Chanyeol meracau histeris ditengah keberutalan Baekhyun merajaminya tanpa ampun. Berusaha menghalau pergerakan kawannya, namun yang ada siswi Byun itu makin barbar.

"Bocah sinting sepertimu mustinya jangan dilahirkan, merusak keturunan manusia saja! Masuk lagi sana ke rahim ibumu!"

Kebengisan Baekhyun berakhir ketika Sehun di sebelah lain si Park angkat suara dari intonasinya yang selalu datar, "Hei, sudahlah. Kalian berisik, tau?"

Maka si Byun berhenti memukuli kawannya, lantas kembali menikmati makan siang tanpa peduli Chanyeol yang mengusak keningnya sambil mempoutkan bibir. Mengangkat kepala dari bahu Baekhyun lalu mencibir di belakang kepala si Byun, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sebal pada siswi itu sebelum menoleh ke arah Sehun. _Mencari mangsa baru_. Ia memampangkan cengir lebar yang memperlihatkan betapa rapih gigi-gigi besar itu.

Tanpa dosa menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher si Oh, lalu berkata ceria; " _Gomawoyo_ , Sehunie. Cintaku, _saranghae_."

Yang lanjut saja mengudarakan aura kanibalisme Sehun membuncah ke awang-awang, "Kau ingin mati atau kukubur hidup-hidup?" itu bukan pilihan, tapi ancaman yang jelas si Oh kumandangkan sadis tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari sosis pedas di sumpitnya.

Kembali menampakan cengiran; si Park membalas kekejian intonasi Sehun, kemudian mengangkat kepala dari bahu si Oh sebelum nyawanya lepas betulan, dilanjut sibuk pada nampan kantinnya dan mendengus pelan, "Bosan."

Tanpa mendelik Baekhyun bersuara pada Sehun, nadanya geram, "Siapa yang mempersilahkan anak gila ini duduk di tengah-tengah, _sih_?"

Dengan santai siswa Oh itu menanggapi sebelum memasukan sepotong sosis lagi ke dalam mulut, "Yang pasti bukan aku."

Lalu hening merajai sebentar.

Sebelum Zitao yang duduk di sebelah Jongin (berseberangan dengan tiga lainnya) menoleh pada si Kim, mata tajamnya mendelik dengan gigi mengigiti ujung sumpit, "Kai, bagaimana rupa saudara tirimu?" memandang sang narasumber begitu lekat, pertanyaan yang menarik, membuat ketiga orang di sanapun ikut mengarahkan pandang pada Jongin, "Perempuan 'kan?"

Namun tanpa disadari pertanyaan Zitao begitu sukses membuat si Kim tersedak dalam diam. Lantas meletakan sumpitnya di sisi nampan, berdeham beberapa kali sebelum meraih _banana milk_ miliknya, lalu meneguknya kasual hingga kawan-kawannya tak sadar bahwa napasnya tengah berembus serampangan kini. Ia berhenti sampai setengah dari isi botol itu habis, dan kembali berdeham dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut.

Benar-benar tarlalu tenang untuk keempat sahabatnya sadar _ia tersedak_.

"Benar, kemarin kami tidak melihatnya sepanjang acara resepi. Dia tidak datang?" Sehun menimpali.

Saat pernikahan ibunya kemarin keempat sahabatnya hadir, undangan khusus yang tak akan ia berikan pada teman lainnya.

Dan _bersyukur_.

Itu yang Jongin rasakan saat ini, ingin bersujud pada Tuhan karena Kyungsoo tak lantas dikenalkan padanya kala acara berlangsung. Di mana saat itu para sahabatnya dengan setia mengumbar senyum disisinya— _turut bahagia untuknya_ , tak kunjung pulang hingga larut.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin sekenanya. Sepanjang acara berlangsung kemarin ia pun sama sekali tak melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam gedung pesta.

Dan ia sungguh-sungguh bersyukur untuk itu pula.

Tanpa tau bahwa saudari tirinya sengaja menghindar kala mendapati Jongin serta kawan-kawannya berkeliaran sepanjang acara. _Bersembunyi_ , pun berusaha buat tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Aku tidak tau," lanjut si Kim sedikit mengawang. Entah perasaan saja atau memang benar, jawaban Jongin terasa dingin di sepasang telinga sahabat-sahabatnya.

Menepis pemikiran negatif di pikiran masing-masing, mereka hanya saling pandang beberapa sekon sebelum pertanyaan kembali Jongin terima, "Tapi kau sudah bertemu dengan dia 'kan? Bagaimana orangnya? Cantik?— _atau pas-pasan seperti Tao_? Kulitnya warna apa? Tingginya semanamu? Kurus atau gemuk? Pintar?— _jangan bilang dia idiot persis Chanyeol_?" jeda, "Sifatnya? Ramah? Galak? Dingin?— _sejutek Sehun_? Dia populertidak? Beken sepertimu? Gayanya oke? Sekolah di mana?— _kau pernah cerita; kata ayah tirimu, dia seangkatan dengan kita 'kan_?" itu partanyaan barbar Baekhyun yang tak lagi tertarik dengan makan siang di nampan kantinnya, mata sipitnya berusaha membola dan itu sangat-sangat menggemaskan, sampai si Park tak kuasa menarik pipinya kasar.

Seketika teriakan Baekhyun menggema seantero kantin, terkuar bebas dari celah bibir cerewetnya, dilanjut umpatannya mengudara sembari memukuli si pelaku begitu ganas, "Sakit sialan! Bajingan— _bangsat_! Dasar idiot, kalau pipiku kendur bagaimana, hah?! Kau pikir biaya perawatan wajahku murah? Mati sana! Mati saja!"

Selagi histeria Baekhyun berlangsung yang ditanggapi cengengesan tanpa dosa Chanyeol, Zitao di sebelah si Kim mendengus sesaat melihat huru-hara dua kawan baiknya sebelum kembali fokus pada Jongin, sudah terlalu kebal dengan mulut bawel Baekhyun yang menyebalkan. Jongin sendiri tak mempermasalahkan tumpukkan pertanyaan si Byun, sudah terlalu biasa mendengar rentetan pertanyaan seperti ini. Sehun sendiri tengah dibuat terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya sakit melihat betapa ganas Baekhyun menghajar chanyeol di sebelahnya.

Namun sunyi terngiang di kepala Jongin seakan kerusuhan di depannya tak bersuara, tepat ketika Zitao memandangnya sambil bertanya, "Saudari tirumu. **_Apa kau kenal dia sebelumnya_**?"

 _"..._ _ **kenal**_ _...?"_

Boleh Jongin memohon pada Tuhan supaya tak pernah ada yang menanyakan kata itu lagi padanya? Untuk penafsiran antara hubungan barunya dengan Kyungsoo?

Ataukah boleh Jongin berbohong tiap ada yang bertanya demikian? Kala menggunakan kata itu di sederet pertanyaan teruntuknya?

Karena jika mereka bertanya begitu— ** _tentu_**!

 _Jelas Jongin mengenalnya_.

Bahkan jauh sebelum mereka menjadi saudara _, dan hal itu yang membuat ia frustasi_. Atau bahkan lebih baik kalau saja dirinya tidak mengenal siapa itu Do Kyungsoo, mungkin akan lebih baik.

 _Mungkin_ ...

Karena jika begini, kawan-kawannya pun pasti akan sangat terpukul. Dan sekedar membayangkan bagaimana keterperangahan mereka melihat tampang saudara tirinya, Jongin rasa ia sudah hampir gila dengan pompa dada berdetak terlalu banyak.

Pacu jantung yang menggebu laknat. Berdebar terlalu nyaring membuatnya mati rasa dan pening luar biasa.

Merapalkan ekspresi di air muka kawanannya, _ketika dalam sekejap mengenali mangsa terempuk bahan bullying satu sekolah._

Jongin merasa dunianya hancur sekarang.

 ** _Ini penistaan kasta_**!

"Kai. Kai— _hey_! Kai?" mana kala otaknya masih bergerilya di luar rasionalitas, panggilan Zitao terus bergerilya mengetuk indra pendengarannya. Berusaha membuat kawannya sadar dari ketermanguan, "Kim Jongin!"

Tinggi intonasi si Huang tersuara, sukses membuat si pemilik nama kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Cukup terkejut karena Zitao memanggil nama aslinya tiba-tiba. Begitu pula ketiga kawan mereka yang lantas mematung di tempat, menatap Zitao reflek, berlanjut mengarahkan retina masing-masing pada Jongin saat mengikuti kemana arah siswi keturunan Cina itu memandang.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan bertanya ' _kenapa_ ', tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar ditambah ramainya siswa yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah panorama tak jauh dari mereka.

 _Di sana_ , tak jauh dari meja pojok kantin tempat kelimanya berada. Segerombolan siswa mengelilingi seorang siswi yang bersimpuh di lantai dengan taburan nasi dan sup di atas kepala, menghiasi rambut panjangnya yang sangat berantakkan.

"Astaga, mulai lagi? Ini masih pagi, _please_ ," desis Chanyeol tak cukup tega, namun acuh tak acuh melihat pemandangan itu.

"Siapa peduli?" tanggap Sehun yang kembali pada makan siangnya. Sama sekali tak peduli dan tak ingin peduli.

Sekilas, Zitao masih melirik sebelum netranya memutar malas dan lantas kembali pada makanannya, "Yang jelas bukan kita 'kan? Kita yang memulai hal-hal semacam ini terjadi," lalu menoleh kilat pada Jongin, "Hei, lain kali jangan mengacuhkanku lagi, awas kau!" ancamnya dan kembali menyuap nasi. Zitao bukan jenis siswi yang terlalu penasaran akan sesuatu omong-omong.

"Yah, yah. Aku setuju," ini Baekhyun yang berujar sembari mengaduk-aduk sup ikannya, sedangkan sekembar netranya tak lantas beralih dari penindasan di sana, "Tapi setidaknya kita tidak melakukannya dengan anggota sebanyak itu 'kan? Bahkan Sehun kadang-kadang jarang ikut."

Yang namanya diangkut mendelik, "Hei, bukankah aku memang jarang ikutan? Ganti kalimat ' _kadang_ - _kadang_ 'mu itu, jangan sembarangan."

Namun gadis manis di sana dangan tanpa dosa mencibir tanpa membalas tatapan si Oh, "O! Masih sayang reputasi ayahnya, ternyata."

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh lalu kembali tak peduli pada sekitarnya, " _Whatever_. Aku sih lebih sayang nyawa ketimbang reputasi orang itu."

" _Lilbro_ , 'orang itu' yang kau maksud papamu loh. Jangan kurang ajar sama orang tua, nanti kualat baru tau rasa kau."

"Karma tidak berlaku untuk ku, _Sugar_. Dan setidaknya aku masih lebih baik, dari pada prempuan gila yang memanggil ayahnya sendiri 'tua bangka', _Bitchy_ Byun."

"Dia bukan papa biologisku, Sialan. Terserahku mau memanggilnya apa."

" _Yeah_ ," Sehun menanggapi santai intonasi Baekhyun yang mulai meninggi, "Tapi aku lihat, _sih_ , Jongin saja yang laki-laki masih punya sopan santun pada ayah tirinya."

Ujarannya terakhir begitu sukses membuat siswi manis ini mengumandangkan amarah, "Ya! Kerena mama Jongin menikah lagi setelah ditinggal suaminya! Sedangkan mamaku—" kalimatanya menggantung di tengah, membuat keempat kawannya lantas mendongak dan mendapati wajah si Byun yang merah padam, paham betul bocah itu benar-benar marah saat ini. Lantas ia menunduk, kembali duduk dengan benar dan meraih sumpitnya sekedar mengasuk-aduk sup ikan yang masih terisi banyak, " _Ah_ , _shit_!" tapi Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun, terlampau ceria meski emosinya tengah membuncah. Sesak di paru-parunya tak cukup membuat terinanya basah, jadi ia mendelik sinis pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah pongah, "Biadab Oh."

Namun yang di maksud malah mengudarakan kekeh singkat sebelum kembali menggedik bahu dan kembali sibuk pada makan siang. Di susul Zitao pun Jongin.

"Baekie sayang, jangan menangis. Nanti mukamu jelek," itu racauan Chanyeol yang langsung berhambur memeluk Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

"Hei—ya! _Lepas_! Aku tidak menangis bodoh!" si Byun bersungut-sungut sembari usaha melepaskan lengan besar Chanyeol dari tubuh mungilnya, menggelinjang hebat namun sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Yang ada siswa Park itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Untuk apa pula aku menangis, hah? Apa yang musti aku tangisi? Pikir dengan otak kecilmu itu! Bisa berpikir tidak?!—Lepas Chanyeol! _Lepaskan bangsat_!"

 _Berisik_.

Hal yang membuat Zitao juga Sehun musti memutar bola mata tak terpukau sebelum benar-benar acuh untuk menyantap makan siang masing-masing, menganggap kedua orang di sana dan seluruh kegaduhan di kantin tidak ada sama sekali.

Begitu pula Jongin. _Berusaha_ tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, ia menyuap makananya dengan tak berselera. Entah sejak kapan, nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang.

Penyebabnya cukup di luar nalar para kasta atas sebenarnya. Tapi tak terlalu mengherankan jika itu untuk si Kim.

Karena _di sana_ , seorang **_Do Kyungsoo_** tengah bersimpuh dengan rambut panjangnya yang berlumuran nasi dan sup, bahkan sekarang ada saus yang terlihat _cantik_ memahkotai puncak kepalanya.

Seragam atas YaGooknya yang berwarna krem; kusut dan kotor dengan berbagai noda terlukis, sedangkan rok merah marun selutut itu terlihat tak kalah rusak dengan butir nasi di mana-mana.

 _Memperihatinkan_ , pun _sangat_ _menyedihkan_ di waktu yang sama.

Di tengah-tengah grombolan penindas, pun di hadapan ratusan siswa yang menatapnya tak peduli. Bahkan ada beberapa yang tersenyum menahan tawa atau malah tak segan-segan terbahak dengan volum memekakan, memvideokan serta memotretnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak bergeming di tempatnya meski berbagai makanan sisa para siswa yang ada di sana kembali menghujaninya.

.

 **—**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Begini kah_ _cara_ _Tuhan mempermainkan jalan hidupnya? Mengobrak abrik kebahagiaannya pada derita tiada akhir._

 _Begini cara Tuhan membahagiakannya? Membiarkan derita mengambil alih sebelum senja kemenangan merekah indah di penghujung harinya._

 _Bersama Ibunya, bersama kawannya, dan bersama_ _ **Do Kyungsoo**_ _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

 ** _tbc._**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Halo semuanyaaa! =w=9

Akhirnya **Unfair** di repost yey! Siapa yang kangen? Siapa? Siapaaaa?

Makasih banget buat yang masih nunggu fanfik ini diupdate ulang, aku terharu baca tagihan kalian yang udah kaya rentenir keliling TT muehehe.

Tau ga, hari ini tuh pas banget 1st birthdaynya akun FF.N ku ini. Jadi satu tahun yang lalu itu first chapternya Unfair di post dan itu masih jeleeeeek banget.

Maafin aku juga plis kalo buat kalian marah atau kesel sama aku karena fanfik ini di upnya lama banget, eh udah gitu pake di remake pula TT huhu. Maaf banget pokonya.

Maaf lagi karena kayanya ini ga jadi kubuat three shot/short story. Soalnya pas kuremake, imajinasiku ngembang ke mana-mana =w= Tapi tenang aja, kali ini kujamin alurnya ga bakal kelamaan kaya yang kemaren, tekatku udah bulet soalnya :v

Aku ga bisa bilang apa-apa lagi deh, pokonya kuminta maaf segede-gedenya(?) TT and i hope you enjoyed it.

Kuterima unek-unek kalian di kolom komentar, kalo mau mencercaku etc juga gapapa =w= Dedek ikhlas, dedek pasrah.

.

.

.

 _See you again in_ ** _Bab_** **_1_**! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **PS:** Mungkin kedepannya jalan cerita tetep ada yang sama, tapi juga bakal beda dari sebelomnya.

 **PS** (2) **:** Semua typo yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

 **[** 02\. Feb. 2017 **]**

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


End file.
